What am I doing in a sewer?
by chickens
Summary: Stinkbugs, car chases and someone loses a finger! My first Fan Fic! I own nothing please don't sue.


What am I doing in a sewer?  
  
Its July 2, 2041 1:00 pm. Its been 8 months 244 days AND A WHOLE LOT OF SECONDS!, since Zeta and Ro first became a team. Zeta (in his human form,) Ro, and the little stink bug that they don't know about are driving in the car on the highway. Ro is humming, zeta is driving and the stinkbug is eating their sandwiches.  
  
[Ro] Hmmmm hmm hmmm........ Zee let's stop and grab something to eat.  
  
[Zeta] .... ok. We can stop in 15.5 minutes.  
  
[Ro] arg! Why don't they have a stop every 2 minutes or so!?  
  
[Zeta] it would cost $12 million dollers for the new buildings alone. The new pavement would-  
  
[Ro] zee?  
  
[Zeta] yes?  
  
[Ro] I don't care.  
  
[Zeta] but you asked why don't-  
  
[Ro] I know. I was saying it because I am hungry.  
  
[Zeta] oh! ...... Where would you like to eat then? Rusty red's old seafood, or McDonalds?  
  
[Ro in a excited voice] oh rusty reds old seafood, please!  
  
[Zeta] ok.  
  
[Ro] I was joking!  
  
[Zeta] oh! Ok.  
  
So Zeta and Ro go to McDonalds and order.  
  
[Ro] A big Mac meal and a coke.  
  
[Cashier] And is that all?  
  
[Ro] yes.  
  
[Cashier] ok that will be 3.99.  
  
As zeta takes out his cred-card Ro notices agents west and lea. west is enjoying a hamburger while ignoring lea, who seems to be talking impatiently.  
  
[Ro] Zee! Bennett's agents are here.  
  
Zeta begins to look when Ro stops him and says "don't look, let's just walk out calmly" zeta nods.  
  
[Lea] come on West we're not supposed to be here! If Bennett finds out he will skin us alive. We're supposed to be walking out  
  
that door right now- ( lea stops talking when she lifts her head and points at the door) THE ROBOT! WEST COMON!"  
  
As zeta and Ro make a brake for it lea leaps after them  
  
and West stuffs the last peace of his hamburger in his mouth AND RUNS AFTER LEA! Then comes back in gets his drink AND RUNS AFTER LEA! Zeta and Ro jump into their car and drive away as lea and West jump into theirs and go after them.  
  
Now since driving as fast as you can is illegal they attracted a police  
  
cruiser.  
  
[Ro] !@#$% THE COPS ARE ON OUR TAIL!  
  
[Zeta] actually it is only one.  
  
(WEEWOO WEEWOO) as another cop joins the chase. Ro gives zeta a "oh really" look as zeta takes in the irony of it all. "ZEE Watch OUT!" Now since driving as fast as you can is also dangerous, especially when the driver tries to make a tight corner at the last second- I'm sure you can guess what happens next.  
  
The car rolls over and over throwing that poor little stinkbug into the air. Luckly though it wasn't injured as it lands in a passing truck labled 'Rusty red's old samwichs'. And lived happly ever after. Zeta though isn't in the best of shape. He has been cut scraped and dented OH! And he lost a finger.  
  
[Ro] Ahk! Ow. Ow. Ow. That really hurt. Good thing I had a seat belt on! THAT'S RIGHT KIDS! ALWAY WEAR A SEAT BELT WHEN DRIVING IN THE CAR, AND KIDS UNDER TWELVE SHOULD ALWAYS SIT IN THE BACK SEAT!  
  
[Zeta] Ro, who are you talking to?  
  
[Ro] I.... don't know. But we got'ta hide. Bennett's agents are coming and the cops to!  
  
Ro grabs Zeta's arm and pulls him away.  
  
[Zeta] wait Ro, I lost my finger!  
  
[Ro] YOU WHAT?  
  
[Zeta] I lost my finger.  
  
(WEEWOO WEEWOO)  
  
[Ro] ZEE, WE CAN COME BACK LATER BUT NOW WE GATTA RUN!  
  
Zeta reluctantly follows Ro. As they are running down the side walk (because you should NEVER run in the street) zeta spots a man hole "ro quick, in here" as zeta lifts up the manhole Ro gets in and zeta jumps in after letting the cover fall. It's pitch black.  
  
[Ro] I'm in a sewer.  
  
[Zeta] yes.  
  
[Ro] I'm in a sewer!  
  
[Zeta] yes.  
  
[Ro] IM IN A !@#$% SEWER!  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
[West with a dazed look] their in a !@#$% sewer.  
  
[Lea] don't be ridiculous.  
  
Back down under....  
  
[Ro] Orgk! THIS IS DISGUSTING! I'm gonn'a need to go to a laundry mat and take a shower 15 TIMES! And-  
  
[zeta] Ro be quiet. Bennett's agents are still close.  
  
[Ro] how do you know?  
  
[Zeta] I don't.  
  
[Ro] so then. do you have a flashlight or something?  
  
[Zeta] no.  
  
[Ro] nothing? No laser pointer? No litequwadroopler? No gamma ray?  
  
[Zeta] no.  
  
"YOU HAVE GUNS, LASERS, CHAINSAWS, HOLOGRAMS BUT NO FLASH LIGHT?!"  
  
[Zeta] I can see in the dark.  
  
[Ro] ..... That's great for you. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? WAAK!?" zeta picks Ro up.  
  
[Zeta] I can cary you.  
  
[Ro] !!!! NO! Just tell me what you see.  
  
"There are two ways, north and south. I think we should go north. I saw a ditch where the sewage came out there.  
  
[Ro] humph! why can't you just open the manhole again?  
  
[Zeta] Bennett's agents might still be close.  
  
[Ro] They might not.  
  
[Zeta] We can't chance it.  
  
Ro being very angry, "Humph", trudged after Zeta. A little while later they saw- "LIGHT!" Ro jumped excitedly towards the exit of the tunnel, which opened out on to the embankment of a small brook, which led to the ocean. "YES FINELY IM OUT! THIS-" ro's face dropped. "-is discusting."  
  
The brook happened to be where the bio came  
  
out.  
  
"you know, you'd THINK that they would find a better way to get  
  
rid of this stuff. I mean, I swam at that beach!" Ro spots some old  
  
McDonalds containers.  
  
[Ro] ...... that reminds me I'm still hungry.  
  
Back in McDonalds......  
  
[Ro] Mmm Mmm! Finely. FOOD!  
  
[Zeta] I think it's a little strange that that casher still remembered us, and was waiting with our food. Zeta said, a little bewildered.  
  
[Ro] .... Humph! The sooner I get to eat.  
  
The end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now for twentyth centry objects.  
  
A picture of a  
  
tree....  
  
[Zeta] this is a tree...  
  
[Ro] I know what a tree is.  
  
[Zeta] most trees have green leaves.  
  
[Ro] we still have trees.  
  
[Zeta] they take in carbon dioxide and turn it into oxygen.  
  
[Ro] say what now? 


End file.
